A network optimizer can improve the performance of a network by reducing the number of bytes sent across the link via data compression or delta coding. In this situation, the optimizer may receive packets from a server via a fast link, compress the packets, and then send the packets across a slow link to a partner optimizer. The partner optimizer than uncompresses the data and forwards the restored (decompressed) data to a client application. The compressing optimizer is capable of receiving data much faster than the slow link is able to accept the resulting compressed data. If it accepts too much data, the applications may not perform correctly because, for example, the application server may set timers based on when it emitted the data. Furthermore, if the application does not accept data fast enough, the low bandwidth link may not be fully utilized, hence reducing performance. Hence, systems and methods needed to regulate the speed at which the compressing optimizer accepts data from the application server so as to optimize data transfer rates without interfering with application performance.